


拾姝

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	拾姝

一个高大颀长的身影漫步在小路上，余淙摘下眼镜，深邃的眼眸微微眯起，他想了想下次画展竞赛的主题，人人都称赞他有能无限挖掘美的神笔，可自诩也见过不少美人的他这次却总觉得缺了些灵感。

揉了揉眉心，正琢磨着明天再去哪儿逛逛，突然有个人晃晃悠悠的撞了他一下，一身酒气扑面而来，他皱了皱眉头，只听那人断断续续的说着“呵什么素颜碧玉，不过都是借口罢了…快四年被耍的团团转……”

余淙摇摇头，手一摸眼镜不见了，他转过身正想弯腰去捡，就听咚的一声，刚才那人脚下一绊，撞在了旁边的墙壁上，眼看着就要摔下去，他快步接住，借着路灯的光一瞧，脑海中瞬间闪过竞赛主题句“借水开花自一奇，水沉为骨玉为肌”。  
======

“先生，请问您是病人家属吗？”

本不想多管闲事的余淙，却转瞬间改变了主意。

他红着眼睛握起那人冰凉的指尖点点头，“他怎么样？”

“皮外伤都无大碍，只是病人因短时间内服用大量酒精且头部受到撞击，有可能会记忆缺失…”小护士说到这里也忍不住多看了两眼躺在病床上的人惋惜道“不过日后也还是有希望恢复的。”

余淙低下头叹了口气，“我知道了，谢谢。”

门关上后，他一扫刚刚悲痛的情绪，修长手指滑过那人精致苍白的面颊，停留在他的唇上点了点，邪气一笑，“我找到我的艺术品了。”

kris感觉自己做了个很长的梦，好像有什么特别重要的东西逐渐从他的身体里流逝出去，浓密的睫毛颤了颤，他费力的睁开眼睛坐起身，头部右边还在隐隐作痛。

“你终于醒了宝宝！”

看着眼前突然放大的英俊而陌生的面孔，他下意识的往后缩了缩身体，“请问你是？”

余淙一脸哀伤混着焦急，紧紧握住kris的双手，“你不记得我了吗？”

像是忽然想起什么，他又举起两人的无名指，“这是你当初亲自选的定制款戒指，咱们已经结婚两年了！”

kris惊讶的张了张嘴巴，看到一旁日历上加粗着的“2019”，他觉得脑子里又乱又空，只依稀记得自己明明才刚回国不久，怎么会……

余淙抬起头轻叹一声，“都是我的错，没有尽职的照顾好你。”

kris仔细看了看戒指上Y.K的字母，又瞧见那人努力忍着眼泪的样子，终是不忍心安抚性的轻拍了拍余淙的手背，“对不起…我……”

余淙摇摇头，抬起kris的手指亲了亲，“你躺了好几天肯定饿了，可我刚出差回来，家里只有给小侄女带的奶粉，宝宝先将就一晚。”

kris双颊泛红，“你能不能先叫我的名字…”注意到余淙瞬间失去光彩的双眸，他愧疚的把后面的话吞了回去，“算了，都随你吧……”

拿起奶瓶试了试温度，余淙把他搂在怀里正要喂，kris微微推了推，“我自己来吧。”

余淙心知要循序渐进的道理，点了点头也不再多说。

看着怀中kris嘟起的嫣红唇瓣含着奶嘴，一小口一小口的嘬着，他努力压制着身体里的欲望，心中盘算着该怎么圈养这只被他捡回家的漂亮猫咪。

日子一天天过着，在余淙精心周到的照料下kris的身体也好了许多，他朝厨房里正忙着切菜煲汤的人看了几眼，心里的防备也在不自知的一点点被暖意和心动所取代。

这天，余淙拿回来一个黑色的麻花辫假发，说要给他画一幅画。

kris有些惊讶，他知道余淙是个很有才的画家，却没想过这人会专门画他，好奇的戳了戳余淙手里的辫子，“要戴这个吗？”

余淙边点着头边坐到kris身后，双手鼓捣着他垂到颈侧柔软的黑发，“想看你长发的样子，一定很美。”

灼热的呼吸喷洒在耳后，kris红着耳朵微微瑟缩了一下。

余淙把假发和真发细致的接好后，抽出一根嫩红色丝带，绕在腰部的发尾上打了个蝴蝶结，拉着他的手起身走到浴池边，“下到水里向右侧转些角度。”

kris羞涩的小声迟疑道，“要画裸体吗？…”

“宝宝放心，我只画到你胸口以上的位置。”余淙边说边脱下kris的衣服，目光停留在白皙光洁的诱人裸背上，眸中难掩兴奋的神色。

“再往右边一点，好可以了。”余淙持着画笔快速勾画着比例和线条，kris第一次脱光了衣服给人当模特，感觉害羞又新奇，水中蒸腾的热气更是熏得他全身都呈现出粉红色泽。

他舔了舔唇瓣微微张开小幅度呼着气，却不知道这一细微动作让他看着更像是个待人采撷的成熟果子，瞧的余淙下身又添了几分硬度。

落定最后一笔，余淙扔开工具，跪在浴池边俯下身一把捞起那柔韧的腰肢，“宝宝我忍不住了！”

随着一声惊呼，余淙抱起kris放在大床上，灵活的舌尖不断舔弄着他的口腔内壁，赤裸白皙的胸膛因着缺氧的喘息上下起伏着，挂着水珠的睫毛紧张得在不停煽动，烧的余淙的欲火越发的旺盛。

kris被他咬着脖颈一路舔舐下去，在锁骨处流连不已，温热的唇舌绕着他漂亮的乳尖舔咬亲吻，总算喘过气来嗫嚅着“我…我还没准备好……”

这种温柔的声线在此时听来简直一点威慑力都没有，余淙看他还有点想反抗的心思，便索性一下握住漂亮的性器有节奏的撸动起来。

命门被掌握在别人那里，kris喉咙中忍不住溢出一声呻吟，他又慌又乱，羞耻感和陌生感令他不知所措。他平时算是个比较禁欲的人，自己都很少做这些，这下被人拿住要害，身体居然很快就有了反应，他想将人推开又有些舍不得，手指泛白的紧紧抓着身下的床单。

“别这样…唔……”

嘴里还软软的拒绝着，可腰身却止不住的向上微挺，余淙笑了笑，“知道吗宝宝？你这是欲拒还迎。”

随着手速的加快，kris还是忍不住发泄了出来，他浑身无力的瘫软在床上，双眸迷离，脑袋也晕乎乎的。

湿热的唇瓣再次紧贴上来，他沉醉在余淙的热吻中，直到双腿被大大的向两侧分开，粗烫的性器抵在后穴边缘，他才又回过些神来，“我…！”

“放心，我会轻一点不弄疼你的。”

余淙整个人埋入他的双腿之间，一边咬着他白嫩柔软的大腿内侧，一边将几根手指送入那个紧致的后穴。

他提前就在浴池的水里加了润滑的药物，所以并不怎么费力就使得小穴逐渐松软了下来。

此刻指尖感受着那个地方的湿滑和高热，余淙真想立刻就插进去，将身下人翻来覆去的狠狠折磨一番。他最是喜欢这种别样的凌虐美，但也不忍让kris受伤，于是仍努力的在小穴里做着扩张按压。

忽然仿佛被刺激到了什么地方，kris忍不住发出一声甜腻的呻吟，后穴也忽然夹紧几根手指。余淙眸色一暗，“宝宝，想要了吗？”他笑着用沙哑的嗓音蛊惑着目光逐渐涣散的人。

kris已经被他搞得神魂颠倒，紧咬的唇瓣一阵阵发麻，再一次高高挺立着的下身也硬的要命。他大口喘着气，刚说了句“想…”就被一个火热又坚挺的阳器捅进了后穴，他大力揉抓住床单，泪珠顺着泛红的眼尾滑落，余淙性感的嗓音一直在他耳边徘徊道，“乖，放松一点，宝宝你太紧了。”

余淙身下动作不停，狠狠得插进了深处，刚好撞在那个最敏感的点上。kris睫毛上挂着颤抖的泪珠，摇着头想求饶，脱口而出的却只剩颤抖的呻吟。余淙抓住他的腰身便凶狠得抽插起来。

有些松开的黑发扑散在床上，系着丝带的发辫垂落下来，不断的摇晃着，发尾一下下扫过地面，撩拨着余淙的心神。

“啊！别…不要…嗯啊……”又疼又爽的感觉从后面的神经开始蔓延起来，一想到自己正被另一个男人压在床上操的如此无力，就羞耻的想双手捂住脸埋进床里去。

滚烫的性器越发加大力度的顶弄着，每次都会碰到那个甜美敏感的点上，酥麻的舌尖也被余淙含在嘴里用力吮吸着，kris搂住他的肩膀，只觉得自己快要窒息了。房间里肉体碰撞的声音混合着扑哧扑哧的水声，让他觉得全身上下仿佛只有后面一处着力点。再到后来只能配合着身上之人的抽插不断扭动着腰部，被操弄得除了呻吟再也说不出一个字节来。

余淙看着怀里已经布满情潮的纯美面孔，泪水含在红红的眼眶里打着转，一双剔透的眸子痴痴而又专注得看着自己。他真是想也不敢想自己是有多好的运气捡回个如此珍宝，这宝贝只属于自己的成就感更是令他濒临爆发。

余淙又加快了下身的速度，香暖的小穴仿佛已经习惯了这样暴力的侵犯，温软得含着阴茎用力吸吮着。他握着kris的性器用手指在顶端处来回摩擦，那低沉动听的呻吟更是不断溢出，一阵全身颤抖后在他手里再次释放。余淙深深喘了几口气，汗水不断得滴落在身下人的胸上。

“宝宝，我射在里面你会不会怀孕？”

kris此刻已经听不清余淙调戏的荤话，刚释放后的身体敏感空虚得要命，便用力点了点头，然后就感觉体内一股滚烫的热流持续的喷洒进来。

余淙的手滑到kris身侧，抬高一条修长的腿，休息了几分钟又重振旗鼓的阴茎顺着湿滑的小穴就又挺了进去。

“唔…慢、慢一点……”腰身被人紧紧扣住，余淙一边按着他的腰往自己的方向带，一边向上在他的身体里继续新一轮的戳弄着。

月光从窗帘外透进来，映照在粉红的脸颊上，勾勒出沉睡的美人精致绝美的轮廓，柔美的睫毛在眼下投出一小片阴影，红肿的唇瓣微微嘟着，白皙赤裸的锁骨上布满了深深浅浅的吻痕，衬得人更加美的不可方物。

余淙轻轻揉捏着kris热度还未退去的耳垂，琢磨着给宝贝穿哪套衣服好，刚才那张画他可不舍得给外人瞧了去，侧过头又看了看kris，有了。  
=======

知他脸皮薄，余淙只好哄着他喝了些助眠的药膳，待人睡熟后才开始布置起作画的场景。

轻轻的给他套上一件大红的长裙式袍子，又戴上两只机械手臂后，余淙把他放在一个巨大的柔软白板上，调整角度倾斜到刚好能立住又不难受的位置。

kris头部微微下垂着，两侧的手臂被撑起分开来一些，黑发后面束起一部分，余下的散落在额头和耳侧，红色的粗大衣带只堪堪环住纤腰，一小片胸膛裸露出来，昨晚才被舔弄揉搓过很久的乳尖还有些胀大挺立着，随着微微晃动的衣料若隐若现，下面两只白细的脚腕同样被套在一双机械样式的鞋子里。木板后面不断喷出的白色烟雾气体笼罩着他的周身，整个人就像是偶落人间不谙世事的绝美战姬，而世人无从得知下一刻仿佛就要睁开双眸的美人带来的究竟是温柔悲悯的救赎，还是狠戾冷情的杀戮。

余淙艰难的吞咽了几下，灌了几大口冰水才勉强镇定下来，开始动笔描摹。

不出他人意料的，这一次又是余淙夺冠，颁奖会上众人纷纷举着酒杯向他打听着画中美人的身份，他只心里发酸的笑称是偶得好友介绍来的模特罢了。  
=======

kris看了看外面的好天气，笑嘻嘻的坐到余淙身旁，“我想出去逛逛可以吗？”

余淙想了想前几天那帮人两眼放光盯着画的样子，狠下心残忍的摇了摇头。

kris皱皱鼻子，微微摇晃着余淙的衣袖，“哥哥~我想出去玩~”

余淙被这撒娇的尾音弄的心尖直发颤，他深吸几口气，无奈的妥协道，“那我陪你一起。”

“我要买那个！”kris吹了几个泡泡后，指着橱窗里戴着墨镜的小皮卡丘玩偶，两只眼睛亮晶晶的。 

“好，那宝宝先在那边歇一会儿，我去付钱。”

kris乖乖的点点头，坐到小花园的长椅上，不一会儿感觉腿上痒痒的，他掀开短裤看了看，气鼓鼓的小声抱怨着蚊子真多，边挠了挠发红的小疙瘩边专注追踪着蚊子的身影。

“kris！！你知不知道我有多担心你！”

一个男人兴奋的快步而来，一把抓住他的胳膊，kris手里的饮料杯翻撒在地上。

“你是？咱们认识吗？……”

不知为何，kris心底下意识的有些排斥眼前这人，他像右边退开了两步。

来人愣在原地，“是…是我对不起你，可你能不能别这样无情，哪怕、哪怕是朋友咱们也做不成了吗？”

kris有些生气的摇着头，“我不认识你，放开我！”

赶来的余淙看到这一幕急忙把kris护到身后，“请你放尊重些！这是我的夫人！”

“夫人？！你已经结婚了？不！你要相信我kris，那只是形婚，我最爱的自始至终只有你一个！”

大力的给了男人一拳，余淙收回手搂住kris的肩膀，“滚！以后别再让我看见你骚扰他！”

走远了一条街后，余淙担忧的上下左右看着kris，摸了摸他滑嫩的脸蛋“宝宝没事吧？是不是吓到了？”

kris紧紧抱着皮卡丘摇摇头，然后抬眸有些为难的看着余淙，“我是不是以前和他认识？”

心里咯噔一下，余淙慌乱偏过头笑了笑，“不可能，你肯定是记错了吧，而且你看那人说话一副急色的样子，也不是什么好人，宝宝这么好看以后都要小心一些嗯？”

“那也许吧。”kris心里还是觉得怪怪的，他又回头看了看那人，总觉得在哪里见过，好像还很重要呢。

余淙在口袋里的手紧握成拳，他没想到这一天来的如此之快，可是这么好的宝贝，他又怎么舍得放走……


End file.
